In treating a dental viscous material with a high viscosity such as a dental filling material, an artificial tooth material, and a tooth crown material in the dental field, a viscous material container such as a dental viscous material container that is a disposable container filled with the dental viscous material is used. The dental viscous material container is set onto a dedicated pushing device with a handle, and the handle of the pushing device is operated to discharge an appropriate amount of the dental viscous material from the dental viscous material container.
JP2012-071110A describes an example of conventional viscous material containers. The viscous material container includes a housing including a first section, a second section, and a third section. The first section has an insertion port at an end thereof, and includes a first inner wall surface configured to surround a first passage. The second section has a discharge port at an end thereof, and includes a second inner wall surface configured to surround a second passage. The third section is positioned between the first section and the second section, and includes a third inner wall surface configured to surround a third passage communicating with the first passage and the second passage. The viscous material container also includes an angular portion formed at a boundary portion between the second inner wall surface and the third inner wall surface.